


The Lumberjack

by boneslegendaryhands



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boneslegendaryhands/pseuds/boneslegendaryhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for mybespokepsycopath's birthday.  She requested porn.  I wrote her flannel porn.  Because Bones in flannel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lumberjack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feveredpitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feveredpitch/gifts).



Jim Kirk stood in front of the huge picture window of the cabin they rented after winter finals unable to move. It had been Bones’ idea to come up to the mountains for a long weekend – Jim had wanted to go to the beach. But after seeing the sight before him, he was glad he let Bones convince him otherwise.

Bones. In flannel. Chopping wood. Sweet lord have mercy, this may be the hottest thing he’s ever seen. And the jeans Bones was wearing fit his ass perfectly, and every time he raised his arms over his head with the axe, or when he’d bend over to pick up the wood he’d just split to toss in the basket, Jim was treated to a fine view of that sweet ass. He was already starting to get hard.

It was a beautiful day, a bit unseasonably warm, but the nights were still cold, perfect for the fireplace. After placing a piece of wood in the basket, Bones removed the suede glove and wiped his sleeve across his sweaty forehead. He was really sweating and the basket was only about half full. He placed another piece on the block, raised the axe and swung, splitting it in two. He picked up one of the halves and after placing it on the block, set the axe down, removed the gloves and slowly started unbuttoning the red plain flannel shirt he was wearing.

Jim whimpered.

Bones removed the flannel shirt and tied it around his waist. He wasn’t wearing another shirt under the flannel and his entire upper body glistened in the sunlight. Lifting the axe once again, Jim could see every muscle in his well-defined upper body flex and tighten with each movement.

Jim moaned and palmed his rock hard erection.

Bones carried on chopping the wood and Jim continued palming his cock through his jeans. He’d seen Bones naked plenty of times, and he knew what an amazing body he had under his cadet uniform, but like this? Sweaty, glistening in the sun, all manly? This was going to be masturbation material for years to come.

“Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck,” he moaned, one arm resting up against the window trim, the other hand rubbing the front of his pants. Bones turned to look up at the cabin and smirked. 

_Shit, the window’s open and he heard that._

Bones bent over to pick up the final piece and toss it into the basket. He untied the flannel from his waist and wiped the sweat from his head and upper body before grabbing the basket and climbing the stairs to the cabin. Jim watched as he walked, no strutted, through the door, setting the basket next to the fireplace.

“Looks like I’m not the only one with some wood, kid,” Bones smirked before tossing the flannel shirt at Jim and walking towards the bedroom. The shirt hit him square in the chest and fell to the floor, but Jim couldn’t be bothered to catch it or pick it up. As Bones walked to the bedroom, he slowly unbuckled his belt, then unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, throwing a glance at Jim over his shoulder and winking, before disappearing through the doorway.

Jim stood there, unable to move for a minute. He heard the shower come on and it was just enough to snap him out of his daze. He picked up the sweaty shirt and followed Bones into the bedroom. The jeans were lying on the floor, just inside the door and a few feet further ahead were the boxer briefs Bones had been wearing. The bathroom was already steamy and Jim could hear Bones humming in the shower. _HUMMING?_

Jim quickly stripped and slipped into the shower behind Bones. He pressed himself up against Bones’ back, running his hands up and down Bones’ chest, placing a kiss on his shoulder.

“You goddamn fucking tease.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, kid.”

“You know what you in flannel does to me. That was quite the little show you put on out there.”

“What, we needed wood for the fireplace. I knew you weren’t going to do it.”

Jim lowered his hands, grasping Bones’ already hard cock and started stroking, slowly, with a gentle touch. Bones pressed his head up against the wall of the shower and groaned.

“Mmmm hmmm. And you just had to remove your shirt to finish those last couple pieces too, showing off your sweaty, gorgeous, hot bod,” he replied, twisting his hand on the up stroke, running his thumb over the head. “Goddamn tease. I know you saw me in the window. I know you heard me.”

“Fuck, Jim. Don’t stop,” Bones moaned, thrusting his hips into Jim’s fist. “Yes, I was hot. Yes, I knew you were watching. Yes, I did it to tease you. Just don’t stop.”

Jim tightened his grip on his cock while his other hand snaked up Bones’ stomach and chest, pinching a nipple. Bones’ growled as his hips sped up, desperate for more friction. “If you hadn’t finished soon, I was going to whip out my cock and jack off to you out there. As it is, I’ll be getting off to that sight for years. Fuck, Bones. You have no idea how fucking beautiful you are.” He pinched the nipple again, harder this time.

“Oh god, Jim. Just like that.”

Jim smirked against Bones’ back, as he kissed along his shoulder blades, lightly nibbling before biting a bit harder at the junction of his neck and shoulder. Bones’ hips stuttered as he uttered a breathy “Fuck.”

Jim removed his hand from Bones’ cock and he whimpered at the loss of contact. “What the fuck, Jim?”

Jim started kissing down the middle of Bones’ back, hands trailing down his sides, and over both cheeks of Bones’ ass before swirling one finger over the tight ring of Bones’ opening, but not pressing in. Bones hissed at the contact, spreading his legs farther apart. Jim crouched down on one knee, his mouth following the same path as his hands had, nosing between the cheeks before lightly licking along the crack. Bones moaned in anticipation and spread his legs even further apart as Jim flicked his tongue over the puckered muscle. Bones’ hips thrust at the touch and Jim gripped them to hold him steady. He continued teasing the hole with his tongue, lightly dusting over the top of the opening, as Bones whimpered and reached for his cock. Jim swatted the hand away. “No, don’t even think about it,” and Bones whined, but placed both hands against the shower wall. “That’s what you get for being a fucking tease, so no coming until I say you can,” he told him and then pressed his tongue into the opening.

“OH FUCK, JIM. YES.”

Jim repeated the motion with his tongue over and over, sucking on the muscle and licking and pressing into him, and finally, he snaked his hand around to the front, grasping his cock and stroking it to the rhythm of his tongue. He could feel that Bones was on the edge and with one final lick, he let go of Bones’ engorged cock and stood up. Bones looked back at him with a displeased look on his face. “Oh, I’m not finished with you yet, Bonesy,” he said, reaching for lube they had placed in the very large shower. He leaned forward and captured Bones’ mouth with his own, his tongue sliding past Bones’ lips, gliding along Bones’ tongue before sliding back out. He captured Bones’ bottom lip between his teeth, biting down just enough to make him moan. He smirked as he pulled back, flipped the cap open on the lube and poured some on his fingers. “Lean forward and stick that pretty ass out for me, Bones.”

One of the selling points of the rental cabin was the very shower they were currently occupying. It was easily four times the size of the shower their dorm back at the Academy, plenty of room for two grown men to do what Jim had been fantasizing about doing since they arrived yesterday afternoon. Bones bent over further and Jim’s slowly slid one lubed finger inside, withdrawing it just as slowly. “So tight for me, Bones. God this is going to feel so good. It’s been too long since I’ve fucked you.” Bones groaned and Jim slipped a second finger inside, scissoring them to begin stretching him out. Jim loved being fucked, so he usually bottomed, but now it was his turn, and he was going to take his time with this.

“Jesus, Jim. C’mon and fuck me already.”

“Patience, Bones. I’ll fuck you when I’m good and ready to.” The fingers slid in and out and on the next pass, he hooked the fingers, finding Bones’ prostate. 

“Oh fuck! YES! THERE!” he cried as his hips bucked.

Jim repeated the motion, hitting the prostate again, and slipped a third finger in, stretching Bones even further. “This is what happens when you tease, Bones. I know what you want. Do you?”

“Fuck, Jim. Yes!”

“Yes, what?”

“DAMMIT JIM, FUCK ME. I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME!”

“You got it, old man,” he smirked and removed his fingers. Bones whimpered at the loss of contact but Jim quickly lined up his cock and slowly pressed the head in.

“Oh god, Bones. Jesus fuck, this feels good.”

“More, Jim. I need more.”

“Greedy little tease, aren’t we?”

“Dammit Jim, I’m not going to break. Would you hurry up and fuck me already?” Bones replied, pushing back against Jim.

Jim grabbed his hips and thrust the rest of the way in, both men moaning loudly at the sensation, neither one moving.

“Dammit Jim, move!”

“Fuck, gimme a minute Bones! You’re so fucking tight, I’m about to blow my load. Fuck!” He paused for a moment to regain some control before slowly pulling back and thrusting in again.

“HNNNGG. YES. THERE!” Bones shouted, indicating Jim had found his prostate. Jim withdrew and slammed into him again, picking up the pace with each thrust. He could feel his orgasm building already, he snaked his right hand around Bones’ hip, grasping his cock, stroking him in rhythm with his thrusts. Bones cried out with each stroke, desperately trying to hold off the orgasm until Jim gave the ok.

“Please Jim! Please, I-I-I need to come. Please let me come.”

Jim continued stroking and pounding into him. “That’s what. You get. For being. A goddamn. Tease.” He felt Bones clench around his dick and knew he couldn’t hold off any longer. “Ok Bones, come for me.” With one final stroke, he felt Bones spurt over his hand, groaning. He stroked him through his orgasm before taking hold of both hips, driving into him once, twice and then a third time before coming with a shout. He sprawled over Bones’ back, both of them panting. After a moment to catch his breath, he pulled out and turned Bones around, capturing his mouth with his own. They slowly explored each others' mouth, arms wrapped around each other, every inch pressed together, only breaking when they needed air.

“Damn, Bones. I love this fucking shower.”

“It is a great shower.”

“You know what else?”

“Hmmm?” Bones replied, sleepily.

“From the first time I saw you in flannel, I’ve had this lumberjack fantasy. This was so fucking hot.”

“You know what, Jim?”

“What?”

“From the moment I saw this shower, I’ve thought about you fucking me in it. Looks like we killed two birds with one stone.”

“Fuck.”

“You know what else?”

“Hmm?”

“Next time, you’re chopping the wood. I may have a little fantasy of my own.”


End file.
